Party
Party is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Creepy Party, the Halloween special event. Halloween is coming. Fangirl and her friends are celebrating it at an abandoned excavation site, a perfect place for a party with divinations, pumpkins decoration, and many more. When they were playing spirit summoning, a bunch of people dressed up like vampires suddenly appeared and wrecked everything. Thankfully, Fangirl finds the player and pleads for their help to drive away those bullies. Fight Info This mode consists of 8 stages. Advancing to the next stage will increase the reward value. If the players loses a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they will be given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wish to try again. Players have to win all 8 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face vampires wielding various weapons. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the opponent before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Stages Summary Stage 1 Player Info *Name: Player's choice *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Snowstorm Blades (Sabers) *Armor: Frozen Dragon *Helm: Frost Helmet *Ranged Weapon: Glacier Orbs (Fire Orbs) *Shadow Abilities: **Turmoil **Peg-Top **Burst **Trail Enemy Info *Name: Baron Von Blood *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Double Skivers (Swords) *Rules: **Change of Equipment (Gear Setup is Changed, Equipment Power Has No Effect) **Infection (Passing Bleeding Effect) *Timer: 99 Seconds *Shadow Abilities: **Crush **Ram **Removal Stage 2 Player Info *Name: Player's choice *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Iron Foliage (Glaive) *Armor: Sakura Phantom *Helm: Blossom Mask *Ranged Weapon: Petal Thrower (Harpoon) Enemy Info *Name: Deadman *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Signets of War (Hammers) *Rules: **Change of Equipment (Gear Setup is Changed, Equipment Power Has No Effect) **Purification (Fight without Shadow Form) **Fragile Head (Increased Damage on Opponent's Head Hit) **Combat Thrill (Stealing Damage Bonus) *Timer: 99 Seconds Stage 3 Player Info *Name: Player's choice *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Sin Eater (Two-handed Sword) *Armor: Sanguine Cowl *Helm: Eye of the Reaper *Ranged Weapon: Excarnators (Throwing Axes) *Shadow Abilities: **Vane **Thud **Pivot **Tide Enemy Info *Name: Lady Darkness *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Guandao *Rules: **Change of Equipment (Gear Setup is Changed, Equipment Power Has No Effect) **Life Fountain (Opponent Regenerates Health in Shown Zone) *Timer: 99 Seconds *Shadow Abilities: **Twirl **Shift **Hailstorm Stage 4 See Vampire Lord section. Upon defeating Vampire Lord in stage 4, the player will be inflicted with a vampire curse, turning them into a vampire. These people turned out to be real vampires. Fangirl is amazed when she finds out about this. She informs the player that they need to defeat Vampire Lord once again to lift the curse. From this point on, the player will attend the rest of the event as vampire. Each hit dealt by the player will restore their health by a small amount. But due to the curse, the player will suffer a consequence. For every 6 seconds, the curse will activate. Once the curse is activated, if the player fails to deliver a successful attack to the opponent before 6 seconds, their health will be depleted by 15% - 20%. Stage 5 Because the player has been turned into a vampire, they are now being targeted by vampire hunters. *Name: Vampire Hunter *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Keen Katana (recolored) *Rules: **Shadow Adept (Shadow Energy Boost) **Bloodlust: (The Player Steals Health on Making Hits) *Timer: 99 Seconds *Shadow Abilities: **Displacement **''Stroke'' **Bolt Stage 6 *Name: Vampire Ghoul *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Stonemason's Hammer *Rules: **Eclipse (Fight in the Dark) **Stamina Test (Win on Timeout) **Bloodlust: (The Player Steals Health on Making Hits) *Timer: Regular - 99 Seconds Grand - 60 Seconds *Shadow Abilities: **Crush **Ram Stage 7 *Name: Deadman *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Silver Squall (Two-handed Sword) *Armor: Scout's Jacket *Rules: **Purification (Fight without Shadow Form) **Fragile Head (Increased Damage on Opponent's Head Hit) **Vicious Circle (Opponent Gains Damage Boost by Taking Hits) *Timer: Regular - 99 Seconds Grand - 90 Seconds Stage 8 See Vampire Lord section. *Timer: 99 Seconds Vampire Lord Vampire Lord is fought as the boss, in stages 4 and 8. There can be up to five rounds and the player must score three victories to win. *Name: Vampire Lord *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Call of the Cursed (One-handed Sword) *Armor: Crimson Thirst *Helm: Bloodwing *Ranged Weapon: Blood Spit (Arbalest) *Rules: **Bloodlust: (You and Opponent Steal Health on Making Hits) **Vampire (Opponent Restores Health with Hits) Special Ability *'Underneath Assault' Makes himself fall down towards a crack in the ground behind him, before reappearing from another crack in the ground behind the player, standing up and then swings his sword forward. The players can either dodge it by moving away from him, interrupt Vampire Lord with attacks, or simply block his sword to reduce the damage. *'Greater Ranged Damage' A chance to deal more damage with a ranged weapon hit. Moves *''Turning Point '' A sequence of 1 (+1) attacks with One-handed Sword. *'Stampede ' A strong ram sequence, consisting of 2 attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Lunge ' Jumps into the sky, before descending and stabbing downwards into the ground where the player is standing. *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Pivot ' Forms chains around one hand and telekinetically grabs the player by forming similar chains on their leg, lifting them up and slamming them headfirst into the ground, before throwing them over their head and slamming them into the ground three times. *'Ballistae ' Charges up and lifts up a giant shadow crossbow, and shoots a huge shadow bolt towards the player. Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Vampire Lord Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Vampire Lord Set consists of four items of Unique rarity. *Call of the Cursed (One-Handed Sword) *Crimson Thirst (Armor) *Blood Spit (Helm) *Bloodwing (Arbalest) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-7 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-56 points for winning a fight in Grand. Gallery party (1).jpg party (2).jpg party (3).jpg party (4).jpg|Regular mode party (5).jpg|Grand mode party (6).jpg party (7).jpg party (8).jpg party (9).jpg party (10).jpg party (11).jpg party (12).jpg party (13).jpg party (14).jpg party (15).jpg party (16).jpg party (17).jpg party (18).jpg party (19).jpg party (20).jpg party (21).jpg party (22).jpg party (23).jpg party (24).jpg|If player loses party (25).jpg|If player wins party (26).jpg party (27).jpg party (28).jpg party (29).jpg party (30).jpg Trivia *A vampire is a being from folklore that subsists by feeding on the vital force (generally in the form of blood) of the living. In European folklore, vampires were undead beings that often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighborhoods they inhabited when they were alive. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Legion